The Contest
by KyleCynthia
Summary: The reason why Sakura should never get even with Ino is because her best friend is willing to pay Akatsuki to find out Sakura's weakness...with Sakura's pictures! AU, SakuXAka


**Author's Note**: This is my first oneshot in . I hope you guys like it.

**DISCLAIMER**: The only thing I own in this story is the plot

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Contest<em>**

"_Don't let them get you! You...are our only hope…Please…Survive...until he isn't dead…you must…run! You…don't have much...t-t-t-time left. Leave…me…already… It's…so cold."_

_With those words her last companion left her. Wiping her tears away, she hugged the lifeless body on the floor while gently pressing a kiss on the forehead as a symbol of both promise and final goodbye. The girl released the man from her embrace, stood up and began running like a prey from its predator. It was hard for her to abandon the corpse of her former lover. But she didn't have a choice; after all she promised him she would survive. And to do so, she needs to escape from here now. _

_The mansion was huge and too silent. She doesn't know if the lack of noise was caused by their previous encounter with the enemy several hours ago, where they wiped out at least three dozens of them or if the enemy simply chose to ignore her presence. She clenched her teeth at the thought of the second option. **He** didn't deem her worthy as a threat? That sounds like **him**, but she will make sure that **he** will regret **his** decision to take her lightly. _

_But first she needs to get out of this hell hole. The priority is to survive after all. She will have her revenge soon after she had a good rest armed with more than one machine gun plus several knifes. As fast as her damaged body could allow, she maneuvered through the traps **he **built but alas she couldn't escape three knives that came flying from behind. The girl fell on her knees, wincing at the pain. Damn, it precisely hit her spine. Her undamaged arm took two knifes out of her back at the same time. _

_Blood sprouted from the wound. After taking a deep breath she continued to get rid of the remaining weapon in her body, yet before she could touch the handle of the knife a hand firmly gripped at the weapon. She had no time to react, the hand plunged the knife deeper in her body causing her back to arch in pain and stumble to the floor as the hand took the knife out of her body._

"**_You think you can run away from me? Sweetheart, I knew you were naïve but to this level. But that's what makes you so irresistible, love."_**

_All she could do was gasp at **his** words. This is it. The girl couldn't prevent the tears from falling. Not that she was afraid to die, she knew that it was the inevitable fate after she took a step in this horror mansion, no, those tears was for the promise she couldn't keep to her lover. She wanted at least to take **him** down with her. _

"**_I love you, so much dear…Why did you leave me in the first place? I was so lonely without you…Weren't you satisfied with the wealth I gave you? Wasn't it enough? You should just have said so, I could give you more if you asked me…Nevertheless it's too late darling, you hurt me so much ...How dare you sleep with that bastard in my house?"_**

_Her body stopped shivering, how does this **man** know about that? As if **he** sensed her question **he** answered her. _

"**_My, my I have hidden cameras everywhere dear, have you forgotten? How else do you think that I found you so quickly after killing that moron? I love you, honey…And I will make you love me too."_**

_With those words, **he **stabbed the knife in her left breast and she screamed in agony. She looked at the face of her attacker and was shocked to see his expression. It was an expression of a madman, whose sight of blood of his beloved turned him on. Crazy sadistic bastard. She tried to slap him, punch or do any kind of harm of him, but to no avail. She couldn't even raise a single finger, her body was so occupied with the pain in her chest. Her vision was getting a little blurry and she felt dizzy the temperature around her seemed to drop a few degrees too. _

"_I...hate…you" , was all she managed to say in her state._

"**_No, no, no, no. no. no. NO! I didn't hear you! You're mine, I won't give you to anyone, your heart belongs to me and only me! Your heart….I…I want your heart!"_**

**_He_**_ stabbed the knife in her chest multiple times to break her ribcage and after it was done she tore her flesh out of her and grabbed –_

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and even Temari screamed at that scene where the madman brutally murdered his fiancée. Only Sakura remained unimpressed at the scene. In fact she was angered at the noise her friends made during the movie. This was, according to her, was the best part of the movie that she waited for after all.

"OMG, omg, omg, I can't look anymore!" squealed Ino and wrapped the blanket around her until only her nose and mouth was visible. Tenten and Hinata hugged each other.

"This is so disgusting."

"Just shut up! You're spoiling the good part! You guys are the ones who wanted to watch this, so keep your mouth shut and enjoy the view!"

Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura's unusually short rant. But then again, Sakura was right. It was them who suggested watching horror movies until dawn, still how can you remain so stoic during those gore acts? Since Temari can remember that it was always the pink-haired beauty who refuses to watch horror movies with them, but she ended up being the one who gets really excited by those scary scenes and being the only one who can sleep first after watching goose bumping moments. Heck, that girl didn't even need a companion to the bathroom if she needs to pee.

Unlike the other girls she knew. She lost count of how many times she had to follow Ino to the toilet and wait for her outside like a good guard dog after she's done with her business. There was even a time where Temari had to be with her inside the cubicle because of Ino's fear that a hand from ceiling might take her into the underworld. She shook her head at the memory and wondered if she has to escort Ino again later that night. A glance at her blond friend and she knew that Ino will most likely will need her presence once more.

"Is the gross part over?" asked Ino with her eyes still covered under the blanket. Temari opened her mouth to answer but Sakura was faster.

"Yes."

"Oh good, I- ARGHHHH my eyes! Forehead, that was so mean! Now I don't think that I can sleep tonight anymore… "

"Pig, it was you who suggested to watch this DVD."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't get scared of some scenes."

"Whatever, you should have recognized that it was a creepy scene with the background music playing."

"That stupid melody was playing the whole time, scary or not scary scene! Besides I rather trust my own **friends** than my own sense, and it seems I was wrong to -"

"Shut up I want to watch the rest of the movie, pig! You can go outside if you're too chicken to stay here."

Ino pouts and moves towards Tenten and Hinata for warmth and protection. Meanwhile Temari observed Sakura's unfazed reaction about Ino's sudden desire to move away from her. That girl really has some guts. Even Temari herself slighty shifted from her spot and moved to the left in Hinata's direction. The girls in the middle were huddled together in blankets, as if it was the ultimate protection against bad spirits and psychos.

Somehow Ino managed to squeeze herself inside Tenten and Hinata's tight embrace. Every time the madman does something horrific, the three of them would jerk upwards and squeal like pigs. Sakura just shook her head at the trio.

_Ridiculous,_ she thought. Thankfully the movie would end in a few minutes and she could proceed to her plan. She snickered inwardly at the thought. The only reason she agreed to watch the movie with them was because she had to settle a score with Ino. Vengeance is near.

"Man, finally it's over! That was the scariest movie I've ever seen!"

"You say that after every movie we watch, Pig."

"No seriously, those effects really freaked me out."

"Ino is r-right Sakura…I know I couldn't wa-watch this on my o-own."

The pinkette smiled at Hinata. Poor girl, she's now stuttering in fright because of the movie, she probably would be stuttering the whole night long. Tenten stretched her back and yawned loudly.

"Ok let's hit the sack guys…I have a thesis and project waiting for me tomorrow. But before that, I'll go to the bathroom, Hinata wanna come?"

"S-sure thing."

"And I'll just get something to I drink."

With that, Hinata along with Temari and Tenten hurried out of the room. Smirking, Sakura waited until their footstep faded. Its time to start Sakura's scare-the-shit-out-of-pig plan, oh how long it took her to plan this properly, it was pretty flawless considering that she convinced (threatened) Shikamaru to fool-proof her plan. Every night Sakura dreamed of her revenge. It was time to show Yamanaka Ino that no one gets away with sending her pictures to the public without even asking her permission.

I mean hey, how would you react if the next day you notice that pictures of you in a nurse and maid outfits were scattered around the whole campus? To say that Sakura was pissed off after was an understatement. It took all her determination not to rip the blonde's head off. Thanks to Kakashi, the pinkette had the opportunity to release her fury in the school's gym. He had to replace a new, untouched punching bag after her tantrum.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There was a strange sound…"

"Ino you're hallucinating again."

"No seriously! I heard some- AH! There it is again!"

"You're right… I better check out what that ruckus is all about. I'll be right back."

"Sakura, don't leave me alone!"

Too late, she already shut the door leaving Ino all alone. The blonde buried herself in the covers, shivering at the sudden change of the atmosphere. Wondering why the other girls took so long she glanced at the clock, midnight.

It took her two minutes to think if she should go out and see where the others are or to stay safe in the room, she decided to seek the others out since the strange noise didn't cease to exist. Armed with a huge fluffy pillow and with a blanket as armour Ino made her way out to the hall.

"Sakura?"

No answer.

"Temari? Tenten? Hinata?"

A strange sound escaped from the room to her right. Slowly but surely without making any noise she tiptoed to the room, her heart was pounding hard against her chest, and it was not the usual I'm-feeling-totally-excited-with-this-hot-guy-kissing-me heartbeat. As she approached the door, her hand reached out to the handle and a weird sound escaped again from the room, causing her to hesitate and jerk up. Ino took a deep breath and opened the door, shivering.

Everything happened so fast and the only thing she managed to register was instant fear as something fluffy and big bumped into her abdomen. She did not have enough time to switch the lights on, Ino threw whatever the damn thing was to her side and squealed, and noticed that the door clicked shut. She panicked and tried to open it again only to find out that it was locked. She didn't give up and started to rattle crazy on the doorknob. After many unsuccessful attempts she tried to switch the light on. For some reason the light just didn't turn on.

Ino, in a room where the strange noises came from alone without any source light, was on the edge of losing her sanity. She was breathing heavily and it didn't help that she just watched a horror movie and it was past midnight already.

"_Inoooooooo….._"

That was the final straw.

"SAKURA, TEMARI, HINATA, TENTEN!"

"_Inooooo…why did you leave me all aloooone?_"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

She completely lost her cool and banged at the door with all her might. Something touched her body causing her to scream like a banshee and fall on her knees with both of her hand in front of her head with her eyes shut close. It was the end. She will die here, at her own house. And she didn't even get to kiss her boyfriend goodbye.

"_Inoooooo…I missed you soo much…Why didn't you come sooner? You Promised meee…_"

"Leave me alone!" whimpered Ino. She was trembling violently.

_Click._

Click? She gathered all her courage to let her hands down and look around her. The lights were on and the others were in front of her, laughing their heads off. Sakura even had a video camera in her hands! She let out a sigh of relief. But her happiness was gone after she realized what Sakura did.

"Ahahahaha, that was hilarious Ino! This video clip will guarantee your golden ticket into show business!"

"I'm so sorry Ino-chan! I didn't mean to scare you like that. But I owe Sakura."

"FOREHEAD! Gimme that camera _now_!"

"Payback's a _bitch_ pig…you of all people should know that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, it was you who scattered my pictures in our school!"

"Oh…yeah…but that was ages ago! I thought you had forgiven me!"

"Heh, you can't be serious? You think I would actually forgive you?"

"I'm your best friend!"

"And your point is?"

As Ino was still contemplating about her answer, Sakura just snorted and walked towards the table with a laptop on it. She sat on a chair and began uploading the video into her thumbdrive. Revenge was clearly sweet. How many views would this video gain after a week? Hundreds? Thousands?

**Probably one million, just upload it on Youtube and give the link to every club in the campus…**

_Heh, being Vice president of the student council finally paid off huh?_

**_You can say that out loud! In your face Ino! Shannaro!_**

Her inner really helped Sakura out on her plan, her sadistic nature was for once helpful in humiliating her best friend, her inner insisted that they should record it and post it online. Sakura wasn't so sure of that at first, but after her inner reminded her how Shisui was drooling over her pictures, how Kakuzu collected more that the half and tried selling it on her fanclub, and last but not least, how Naruto told her that Madara was, uhm, doing dirty things while looking at her image, she finally agreed.

"Oy, are you listening to me? I asked you how you got those three to join your prank! Sakura? What are you…No! Don't Please Sakura! Do not do it!"

Too late, the pinkette was already in the process of uploading, fifty percent was already done.

"Sakura! Why?"

"I asked you the same question eight months ago and I never got an answer."

"Please Sakura! I'll buy you those shoes you've been ogling weeks ago! With matching dress!"

"Sounds tempting…Let me think ok?"

_80% completed_

_85% completed_

"…"

_90% completed_

"Sakura?"

_95% completed_

"Sakura!"

_98% completed_

"Ok, ok, I get it I'll even buy you accessories along with the shoes and dress!"

_99% completed_

"SAKURA!"

_100% completed_

"BITCH!"

~2 hours later…~

Everyone ended up being hit by a pillow at least once, Ino sure knew how to hit a target. She calmed down after she destroyed the camera along with the Laptop. As if that would remove her video from the net was Sakura's comment. The fact that angered Ino most was that the girls helped Sakura on her diabolical plan. Well honey, two can play this game, she thought mischievously and waited till she was sure that everyone was fast asleep. Then she started composing the longest text message in the history of man-kind.

* * *

><p><span>~The next day~<span>

Monday, 27 October

Twelve males were gathered in the Akatsuki clubroom, normally only eleven people were allowed to set a foot in the room, the teacher included but today was an exception. They were told to meet in this room since they all want the same thing. It wasn't a secret that the men in the Akatsuki weren't on good terms with…well almost anybody but especially Shisui. But the situation called for it, together they will obtain a rare prize.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Hidan, do you have to swear so early in the morning?" Kakashi yawned and tried to ease the heavy tension around the room. Such amount of stress will cause him to age faster than he wants, he thought.

"I can fucking swear whenever I want old man!"

"Good morning to you too you asshole, for your information, I came here because Ino-chan sent me a very interesting message."

"Message? What the fuck has that anything to do with us? And why did you have to meet in here?"

Shisui took his iPhone4 out of his pocket and showed Hidan what he was talking about. The silver-haired man snatched the phone out of Shisui's hand that made the Uchiha growl. Hidan's eyes widened at the message.

* * *

><p><em>Do you want to own never before seen Sakura pictures?<em>

_Then I suggest you that you should join this contest I'm holding!_

_Prize: Sakura in a skimpy black bikini_

_And don't you worry! Even if you don't win, you will still get this awesome prize:_

_Sakura as a nurse and a bunny_

_Here's the deal, if you're aiming for the first prize, you should find out what Sakura's fear is._

_I will confirm this myself on the due date which is on Friday, 31st October._

_I already divided you into groups of two men and no you don't get to change your partner._

_You and your partner have two hours to find out her weakness. I will be following you incognito_

_and will also record the whole thing on the camera. So you need to tell me your plan_

_before your time starts. I also assigned which day you and time you will be scaring Sakura._

_Don't worry it won't interfere with your classes, I made sure of that. Ok here's the schedule:_

_Monday, 27th October_

_Zetsu and Tobi – 8am till 10am_

_Tuesday, 28th October_

_Sasori and Deidara – 12pm till 2pm_

_Wednesday, 29th of October_

_Kakashi and Shisui – 3pm till 5pm_

_Thursday, 30th October_

_Hidan and Kakuzu – 10am till 12pm_

_Itachi and Kisame – 5pm till 7pm_

_Friday, 31st October_

_Madara and Pain – 6pm till 8pm_

**Rules:**

**Your groups are not allowed to interrupt/sabotage during the time of the others.**

**In order to save time and trouble, your group is not allowed to imitate the way the previous group tried to scare Sakura.**

**When Sakura shows signs of fear (screaming etc.) signal me (I will be nearby) me so I can confirm this the same day. **

_You are welcome to watch during the time of the other groups. Since Zetsu and Tobi are starting first I want you guys to text me your plan. As for the others I suggest you start your plan._

_For questions, meet me at the Akatsuki clubroom 6am sharp Don't you dare miss it because I am willing to give you a glimpse of the prizes. Kakashi agreed to this, Akatsuki guys so don't you dare complain! Ok love you bye bye._

_P.S. My text is also law, so every time I demand to see you in the clubroom you better be there. Or else._

* * *

><p>"…what the fuck did my baby do to your sister, Deidara?"<p>

"Didn't you know, yeah? Sakura scared the shit out of Ino while recording the whole thing and put it on Youtube!"

"You seem so to enjoy your sister's dismay."

"She's my _half_-sister Danna, and she can be extremely annoying, yeah"

"Wait, what did Haruno-san do to Yamanaka?" Kisame asked perplexed. And even Pain and Madara who always seemed so uninterested about others, paid attention to Deidara's story.

"Well yeah, yesterday my sister and her friends came to sleepover at our house. They watched a horror movie yeah, after that Sakura and the others went out of the room one by one yeah, so that they could prepare for their prank on Ino, yeah, and then when Ino was finally alone- you know what, yeah? You should watch the video yeah, it's so much funnier that way."

So the whole gang ended up watching Ino's disgrace as she entered the room. Most of them where laughing their asses off, especially Shisui and Hidan. Even the usually stoic Uchihas were cracking up a smile. Seeing how Shisui was holding his stomach in pain as he laughed awakened Ino's fury once again. The guys failed to sense her presence which just added oil in the fire. Only when Shisui was hit by a book they acknowledge her. The laughter abruptly stopped.

"I guess I have to thank you for that, Deidara!"

"It's Onii-sama to you yeah, you squirt."

"Ahahahaha Ino that was hilarious!" Hidan was still recovering from the previous laugh attack.

"Let's play it again!"

"No!"

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper Yamanaka! Just one time!"

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to see this…"

In her hands were the pictures she promised them and within a second the video was completely forgotten and all their attention were on the images on her hand. Sakura in a bunny suit and nurse outfit. Kakashi, Hidan, Deidara and Shisui were completely in awe. _Guys_, Ino thought while rolling her eyes. One of them tried to snatch the prize away from her hands but Ino quickly hid them inside of her bag. Madara however wasn't nearly impressed.

"Where are the bikini pictures you were talking about Yamanaka?"

"Patience, Madara-sensei. You think I was a fool and will show you the first prize so that you could steal them away from me?" As she spoke, she walked towards the laptop in the room and inserted her thumb drive. She clicked at the file named 'The Contest a.k.a. Sakura's Nightmare'.

Gasps were heard after she opened the file. The reaction was violent both in nonverbal and verbal ways. Her brother moved closer to the screen, pain stared intensely at the screen. Itachi paled lightly on the sight of Sakura and Madara simply cocked an eyebrow and remained silent. Kakuzu too was quiet yet his eyes were dark from greed, which he usually gets when he sees a large sum of money.

Hidan murmured "Jashin-sama!" the same time Zetsu said "Now _that's_ what I call delicious…" Tobi said with his enthusiastic voice, "Sakura-chan is sooooo pretty!" Shisui whistled low and so did Kisame. Sasori and Kakashi remained frozen on their spot.

Any normal guy with their hormones working couldn't remain aphetic after seeing Sakura in her suit. She was bending forward and waving her hand at the camera. Her smile was sincere and her eyes closed. The sun was shining on her body, making it a bit paler than usual. Her curves were obvious. She wasn't too voluptuous but she wasn't too skinny either.

"Zetsu-san I wanna have Sakura-chan's pretty pictures!"

"We should start planning..."

"Hey wait a fucking minute, that's unfair! Barbie's sister is her best friend. She goes to his house at least twice a week."

"Oi, who are you calling Barbie, yeah?"

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei, let's work hard together, I'll handle the expenses you handle the research."

"I could photo copy that picture then sell $5 each...no wait $9 sounds better..."

"Dream on, brats. That's going to be mine."

"You're disgusting Madara-sensei..."

"Says the one who was drooling over her picture after the second he saw it yeah..."

"Better drool than nose bleed!"

"I don't care if you guys fight all the time, as long as you find out her phobia. And Zetsu-san? Would you be so kind and tell me what you are planning to do?"

"..."

"…Don't tell me you still have no idea?"

"Well actually…"

* * *

><p>~4 days later~<p>

Sakura sighed inwardly and remembered what events occurred during the last days. On Monday, Zetsu and Tobi surprised her and dragged her out of the school campus. It turned out that their destination was to the Uchiha Corps, one of the most influential companies in the Country of Fire. It wasn't her first time in their headquarters, thanks to Sasuke, Sakura had the chance to catch a glimpse of the luxuries her best friend lived in.

Tobi forced her on the rooftop of the building, promptly her anger vanished. The view was beautiful. She thanked Tobi for that moment and pressed a peck on his forehead, the said Uchiha froze at her action and fainted the second after. Sakura had no time to panic though, Zetsu carried her into the car (Sakura protested yet her 'kidnapper' was stronger) and drove to his house. A villa was more appropriate to describe his home.

It looked like a mini jungle to Sakura. He gave her a tour and the most interesting part Sakura found was a room filled with exotic flowers. They were so colourful and smelled fantastic. For some weird reason though, Zetsu lead her to a room filled with bugs that were suppose to help his flowers to grow. It was just plain disgusting. As she noticed that she was running late to her first class, she demanded to go to the school immediately. In which Zetsu obliged, thankfully.

The next day a similar case happened, but this time it was Sasori and Deidara who abducted her. They spent lunch time together in a small room, Sakura didn't even know existed. She thought that the spending one hour and thirty minutes in a room with two art crazed guys would be dead boring, but they proved her wrong. She ended up having fun reminiscing about the past, how the Akatsuki got acquainted with the one and only pinked haired Haruno.

On Wednesday afternoon, Kakashi and Shisui suddenly showed up in front of her dorm room and invited her to visit Shisui's house. They wanted her opinion on Shisui's German project. His room was the filthiest room she ever saw in her own life. It even surpassed Naruto's room that was filled with trash and dirty clothes. It was Kakashi that suggested that they would be better off studying on the living room. For some reason they never came to see the work of Shisui, something or someone always managed to interrupt their study session.

Suspecting that the following somebody would interrupt her peaceful life again. As the clock struck ten, Hidan came busting in her classroom with Kakuzu behind him, she knew that they would annoy the hell out of her. Wondering where they would take her as Hidan continued talking Kakuzu was mysteriously grinning. It was quite a sight, considering that Kakuzu never smiled in front of anything...except money. Another miracle occurred that day Kakuzu spoke to her. And that for about one hour!

What happened after was just plain disgusting according to Sakura. Hidan, undressed himself in front of her! She couldn't believe her own eyes, yet Hidan stood there in all his glory. That of course made Sakura hit him with the force of a tigress. She ran away from the insane duo, crying for her lost innocence. It took her a few hours to digest what she just saw. Hinata her roommate was really concerned about her.

At around 5pm somebody knocked on their room. It surprised her that Itachi and Kisame were her visitors, for she was anticipating the visit of Temari who was supposed to hand her a DVD. Itachi, observant as he was, didn't fail to notice the hint of redness in her eyes. After he asked her what made her upset, she burst out crying, explaining him the reason of her distress. Itachi calmly listened to her tale while Kisame just laughed at the boldness of his friend. Sakura tried to hit him but he was quick enough to dodge her pillows and Hinata's stuff toys. But in the end, Sakura was thankful that they cheered her up.

Now, she was painting her toes blue with Hinata. Afterall, a pedicure with your best friend never fails to lift your spirit. They were listening to Beyonce's song called "Who run the world (girls)". That song really boosts the ego of a woman. As she was about to sing to the chorus, a knock was heard on the door.

"I will get that Hinata."

"Ok, thanks Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ugh, Madara, why did you have to be here?"

"I missed you so much! Come and give your sensei a hug!"

"I just saw you earlier you idiot. "

Madara wrapped her arms around Sakura much to her protest. She froze as she noticed her sensei's beard.

"..."

"What's wrong Sakura? You stopped protesting. Did you finally realize your undying love for me? Was about time that you did. Let's get married soon!"

"...Get away from me..."

"Heh, gotcha."

"Huh?"

"You're pogonophobic aren't you? You fear beards."

"..."

"I noticed how wary you were yesterday in the presence of Asuma-sensei...On Monday when you visited Uchiha Corps with Tobi you held your breath inside the elevator when Aoi-san entered it. This secures my victory." Madara dialed the number of Ino but before she answered the phone, Ino was already in the hall, with Itachi.

"Ino-chan, nice timing! I know what Sakura-chan's fear is! She's afraid of -"

"Beards I know. Itachi told me, which means that he wins. "

"What?"

"Sorry Uncle, but Sakura's picture is mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Itachi took the picture out of his pockets and Sakura's eyes widened. She was about to speak before but Itachi was faster, "Yamanaka-san wanted the Akatsuki along with Shisui and Kakashi, to find out your weakness, the group who finds it out will win this prize." he said while waving the pictures to Sakura.

"Don't you worry, I entered this contest not only to win this, but also to know more about you...after all after four months of dating I should have known what your weakness is. Besides I planned to give it to you after my victory."

Everybody present was shocked, Madara was totally perplexed as Sakura hugged Itachi after he gave her the image.

"Wait since when did you start seeing each other?"

"Itachi! How dare you steal my fiancé?"

"Well actually, we started seeing each other four months after that incident where pig, scattered my pics around the school."

"So your love life with this handsome Uchiha is thanks to me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

"Details forehead! And why did you have to scare me if you're dating a hot guy because of me?"

Sakura just laughed and held Itachi's hand while walking out of the hall. Explanation be damned, after all, she needed to tell everybody else that she was taken.

* * *

><p>~<span>Author's Not<span>e~: So yeah, what do you think of my first fanfic? I'm still trying to figure out how to format properly and stuff. I also apologize for my grammar, this might contain some grammatical errors, english isn't my native tongue also I did this like in 2 weeks. Actually I didn't have the opportunity to give the specific description how the five days went. But I'm considering writing a side story about this fic, about the events happened during those five days, but in detail. Is anyone interested? Anyways thanks for reading! R&R please ^^

Edited: Jan 08 2012


End file.
